Oh My
by Mariya567
Summary: Ahh the beauty of a misunderstanding...Read &7 Review Plezzzz! If I get over 20 reviews then I'll probably add an epilogue.


A/N: SO far, this is one scenario I haven't come across on FB, so I decided to try it. lemme know what you think. Also if this is OOC then I apologize. REVIEW PLEZ!

IDIOT!

"What?" Kanae stared in amazement at her fellow LoveMe member, who was avoiding her gaze, face a suspicious red. She couldn't believe her own ears.

The girl in question crossed her arms across her chest, trying to steel her resolve. She bit her lip, still not meeting Kanae's eyes.

"I'm asking, what, exactly, is your relationship with Tsuruga-san?"

Kanae resisted the urge to let her mouth drop wide open, (it wasn't exactly an action befitting an actress now was it?). She cursed her bad luck, this was the _last _situation she wanted to find herself in. She groaned inwardly, this is all that _blasted_ man's fault.

LINELINELINE

_~Flashback~_

_Mo! What is with this insane amount of work? _Kanae grumbled as walked down a hallway on the 3rd floor in LME. She was currently on duty as a LoveMe member along with Kyoko after their usual day of filming, it was now early evening. Kyoko had been sent to take notes on a meeting upstairs on the fourth floor in place of an absent secretary, and she had been sent to deliver a large stack of papers and files to an office on the second floor. Kanae rounded the corner in the hallway, navigating purely by sound as she couldn't see anything in front of her, thanks to the stack of files and paper. She knew there was a staircase coming up in front in a couple of steps, though she couldn't see it. She could also hear a male voice that sounded like he was talking on the phone. Judging by the source of the voice, Kanae could tell the man was coming up to her left on the staircase, so she moved to the right, to avoid the man, and began to descend on the first step. As her foot came down on the first step, Kanae breathed a small sigh of relief. Satisfied she was going to make it, Kanae took another step and with a panicked gasp realized there was nothing but air there.

She was falling!

Suddenly, she crashed into someone, and with papers flying everywhere, she and the unknown man tumbled down the stairs. Kanae let out a small shriek as she fell, feeling strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and hands splaying themselves across her back. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact to come, and come it did, though she felt only a small thump rather than the crash she expected, landing on something other than the floor that she expected.

Slowly opening her eyes, Kanae found her face buried into a decidedly male chest. Looking up, Kanae locked eyes with - oh heavens above - none other than Tsuruga Ren. He smiled ruefully at her shocked expression.

"Are you alright Kotonami-san?" Kanae nodded mutely, this was beyond her comprehension. Kanae sagged against him, spent from the adrenaline rush.

"Thanks for catching me. I thought I was going to turn into a pancake for a second there."

"You're wel-"

"Moko-san?"

At the sound of her nick name, Kanae looked up to see Kyoko staring at her with an expression of shock.

"Ren?"

Ren turned to see Yashiro walking up the steps from the second floor and stop. Staring at him. With a start, Ren and Kyoko remembered their somewhat compromising positions. Ren was on the ground, in a half sitting position with Kanae practically on top of him, his hands still on her waist. They looked at each other, faces pale, unmoving.

_Crap._

LINELINELINE

"My relation to _Tsuruga_? Nothing. I barely know the guy." Kanae said truthfully to her best friend.

"That's not possible! Tsuruga-san wouldn't hold someone he didn't know well so intimately!" Kyoko stared at Kanae. Something about this was all wrong. Just thinking about Tsuruga-san and Moko-san being "together" made her...uncomfortable. And she didn't know why for the life of her.

"Mo!" Kanae cried in frustration, hand on her forehead. "There is _nothing_ between us! Did you see that monster of a job I was given?" Kyoko nodded, not sure where this fit in. "Look, I was carrying those and couldn't see in front of me. I was pretty much just guessing where I was going. I slipped on the stairs, he happened to be there and caught me. End of story. Besides, how could I be in to him when Yashiro is my-" Kanae gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Kyoko narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yashiro-san's your _what_ Moko-san?"

_Demons!_ Kanae thought as a mysterious aura surrounded her, rendering her incapable of moving.

"Is there something between you and Yashiro-san?"

_Nooooooooo!_ Kanae wailed inwardly.

LINELINELINE

Ren couldn't take it anymore. Yashiro hadn't said a word to him in the last 2 hours.

Not one.

"Yashiro." His manager walked a little ahead of him, en-route to a studio as if he hadn't heard him.

"Yashiro please talk to me."

Still nothing.

"Look, you have to believe me, Kotonami-san just fell and I caught her. There's nothing more to it!"

When even this elicited no response, Ren decided to take drastic measures. Even at the cost of his own pride.

"Yashiro, besides," he looked around, lowering his voice. "you know that I'm in love with Mogami-san."

As predicted, this did the trick. A wide grin spread over the man's face as he finally turned to look at Ren.

"You finally said it!" Yashiro whisper-yelled gleefully. Ren sighed, rolling his eyes ruefully. This manager of his was the silliest man he knew and could be pleased by the strangest things.

"Besides," Yashiro said, matching his pace with Ren's. "I know nothing happened. after all Kanae is my girl-" Yashiro 'eeped' as he realized his mistake and clamped his mouth shut. Ren slowly turned to face him, his gentlemanly smile on full force, aiming it at his manager."

"She's your _what_ Yashiro-san? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

_GYAAAAAA_! Yashiro screamed inwardly as he inched away from Ren in fear.

LINELINELINE

"Mo! You guys make everything so complicated!" Kanae complained. The four of them were attending the unveiling party of a well-known producer for his latest film.

Kanae was dressed to kill in a simple cocktail dress, made modest by a silk black wrap placed delicately around her shoulders. The only splash of color on her were her crimson heels, that accented her equally red lips and emphasized her long, sleek black hair. Yashiro stood next to her in a semi-formal black suit with a red tie to match his date. He stood close enough to signal to unwanted observers that this woman was already spoken for.

On the other hand, Kyoko was dressed to perfection in a white baby doll dress that sported a modest sweetheart neckline. Her white heels, coupled with the classic drop earrings she wore created an incredibly alluring effect and Ren found himself glaring at any man who dared look twice at the young woman.

Interestingly enough, both women were unaware of their counterparts' actions as they themselves were wrapped up in admiring how good they looked in semi-formal attire.

"Sorry Moko-san! But it was really a shock finding out that you two were seeing each other!" Kyoko said, eyes begging Kanae for the story. As if reinforcing her unvoiced plea, Ren agreed.

"I have to say, Mogami-san is right. When did this," he gestured to Yashiro and Kanae, "happen? Not that we mind, I assure you. We're just curious."

Sighing, Yashiro took the silent nod from his girlfriend as permission to tell them the story.

"Um, I guess when I bumped into her on the way to my office. We just started talking, and clicked. We met for lunch a couple times and then I just asked her out. This was just after valentines day and Kanae was still pissed as hell over something that happened that day." Yashiro glanced at his girlfriend, who said nothing, just smiled. "See, nothing." He said to the others with a chuckle.

"Oh well," Kyoko said smiling nervously. She knew very well about the incident Yashiro was referring to. Kanae had every right to be angry. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the cocktail hour waiters were beginning to spread out into the crowd.

"Kya!" Kanae cried as a waiter bumped into her, Yashiro tried to steady her, but she ended up bumping into Kyoko, sending her flying towards Ren, as a result of dis-blancing on her heels.

"Oof."Ren grunted as a waiter bumped into Ren from behind, effectively shoving him in Kyoko's direction.

"Kanae are you alright? Be careful guys!" Yashiro reprimanded the waiters, who responded with _I'm very sorry sir. Won't happen again. _He turned back to Kanae to realize she'd gone stiff. He shook her hesitantly.

"Kanae ?" She slowly lifted her hand to point woodenly in the direction of Ren and Kyoko. Following her finger - and her frozen stare - Yashiro felt his mouth drop open.

_Well. That's ...um...oh my..._

_._


End file.
